Gone and Back again
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: Eclipse is summoned to the Gods Palace and is told that he is to be released from his duties of helping Raenef become Demon Lord. How will Raenef take this news?


Eclipse sighed as he reread the small letter he had received. It requested that he go to the Palace of the Gods, for what business, he was unsure of. He started the short walk to the court yard to give himself time to think.

'_They cannot be displeased with Master Raenef's progress. He has improved greatly over the past year._' He thought. '_Not only his power but his maturity has increased more that even** I** thought it would.'_

He arrived at the court yard in time to see Raenef charge at Erutis and miss her by inches. She landed a blow to his back, knocking him flat on his face while Chris sat off to the side, laughing at Raenef's defeat.

"Your not moving fast enough." Erutis criticized him. "In increasing your speed, it will also increase the strength of your attack."

Raenef nodded and stood up, dusting himself off. In the year that he had grown, his features changed only in slight. His face was more grown than boyish and his voice had deepened as well. He had started taking lessons from Erutis after he watched her with Chris. Although he was able to best Chris, Erutis still managed to get the better of him.

"You can take a break for now. CHRIS! GET YOUR REAR-END OVER HERE!" Chris wiped the laughter from his eyes as he got into sparing position with his teacher in front of him. While Erutis sometimes went easy on Raenef, she was brutal in teaching Chris his lessons.

Raenef had moved out of the way and gone over to the fountain. He cupped some of the water in his hand and splashed it over his face, cooling down. He grabbed a towel and turned back to watch the match and was surprised to see his own mentor leaning against a column, waiting for him.

"Eclipse!" he said happily, jogging over to him with a smile on his face, some of his childish expressions alight his features. Although, these changed when his teacher did not smile back as he normally would have.

"Is something wrong?" Raenef asked, face now grim.

Eclipse handed him a small slip of paper which Raenef took and read aloud. "Eclipse, demon of the third order, you are being summoned to the Palace of the Gods. Come as soon as possible." Raenef looked up at him. "So, your going to be gone for a while?" he asked, handing him back the paper.

"A few days _hopefully_." Eclipse noticed the frown on Raenef's face and he smiled slightly. "Do not worry little Master. I shall try to come back soon."

Raenef nodded and looked back towards the fighting pair when Chris hollered. When he looked back, Eclipse was gone.

Raenef sighed and sat down on the marble steps. He hated it when Eclipse was called away, even if it was to take care of problems considered too meaningless for Raenef himself to take care of. Although sometimes he wondered if it was because he was too weak. Had it not been for a test Eclipse had put him through, he would believe it.

"What did Eclipse want?" Erutis asked as she dragged an unconscious Chris over and dropped him on the ground.

Raenef drew his knees up and leaned on them. "He's going to be gone for a few days, that's all."

Erutis nodded. "Looks like I'm cooking tonight." she said, heading to her room to change from her fighting outfit into a simple outfit of sturdy cloth breeches and shirt leaving Christ still out cold and Raenef deep in his thoughts.

* * *

"Eclipse, Demon of the Third Order, you have been summoned here to determine where you are to be placed next." said the old God.

"Excuse me sir? 'Placed next?'" Eclipse asked, slightly confused.

"Now that Lord Raenef the Fifth has control over his powers and land, it is time that you move on to another task." The cloaked woman said.

Eclipse stood stunned. Leave master Raenef? It was preposterous. "I do not think I should leave Lord Raenef alone just yet, he still has much to learn."

"He has passed your test has he not?" The young God asked.

They had him there. Eclipse racked his brain for an excuse to stay with Raenef.

"You shall be assigned your next task, until then you may stay with Lord Raenef if it is to his convince."

"But..."

"You are dismissed." with a wave of the God's hand, Eclipse found himself in the main room of the palace.

"Lord Eclipse, do you wish to rest before your return?" A lesser demon asked.

Eclipse glared at him before disappearing and appearing back at Raenef's castle. It was pitch black in the midnight hour and Eclipse slumped down onto the stone dais. "Lord Raenef." he muttered, his head in his hands and tears falling down his cheeks.

Had anyone ever told him that he would be crying over leaving a child of a demon lord, he would have killed them on the spot for suggesting such a thing.

"Eclipse?" came a soft voice from behind him.

He quickly brushed the wetness from his eyes and stood, turning to come face to face with Raenef. "Yes Little Master?"

"Is everything alright? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow at the soonest." Raenef came up beside him, looking concerned.

Eclipse avoided his gaze, turning his back on Raenef. "They came to a decision very rapidly." he muttered.

"A decision? About what?"

"They believe that you are ready to rule over your land without my assistance and I will no longer be here." he said quietly.

There was a long silence followed by a soft thump. Eclipse looked back to see Raenef sitting on the stone steps beside him looking lost. "Master Raenef?" Eclipse knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

Raenef looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. He was silent for a moment longer. "Do you have to?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Eclipse bit his bottom lip. "It is not that I wish to, it is that I must." his voice was soft, like the time that he had found him in the Temple of Rased and had told him that he had been worried about him.

Raenef buried his head in his knees, she shoulders shaking with each sob. Eclipse felt helpless as his Lord and friend cried.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Raenef who looked up at him, startled before he buried his face in his chest and clutched onto his shirt. All Eclipse could do was hold him and wait out the tears

"You can't go." Raenef whispered, clutching Eclipse's shirt tightly.

"I don't know what else there is we can do. The Gods have decided..."

"I don't care what the Gods have decided!" Raenef said angrily into his shirt.

Eclipse reached under his chin and tilted it towards him. "It shouldn't matter where I go. A true Demon Lord would know when to dismiss his subjects and when to let them go."

"Then I'm not ready to be a Demon Lord, not if it means losing you!" Raenef said, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Lord Raenef..." he was cut off by Raenef's lips pressing against his own and his eyes widened in shock. Raenef pulled away, a bright blush on his face that could be seen, even in the dark of night.

"I...I shouldn't have done that." he whispered, his face growing even more redder as Eclipse continued to stare at him.

He muttered a word and transported himself to his room where he collapsed onto his bed, tears streaming silently down his face and they only stopped after he fell asleep.

* * *

Eclipse sat, still stunned at Raenef's actions. '_Why did he... I mean...what was that all about?'_

Eclipse rubbed his forehead. 'I_ should rest, things might make more sense then.'_ with a spoken word, he disappeared from the court yard.

* * *

It was silent at breakfast the next morning. Raenef sat eating his meal in silence as Eclipse walked in from the kitchen, his own dish in his hands as he took his seat next to Raenef.

Erutis, who was tired, looked up at Eclipse with a half smile on her face. "So, are the Gods happy about Raenef becoming so good and they want to add him to their ranks?"

Eclipse took another bite and ignored her question.

"Or are they ticked off and want to kick him out?" Chris added.

"Or maybe..." Erutis was cut off by Eclipse getting up suddenly.

"They are thrilled with his progress and wish to get rid of me." he said in a quiet tone. He picked up his half empty bowl and walked swiftly into the kitchen.

Erutis and Chris sat silently, looking at each other shocked. Then Erutis looked at Raenef. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

"I did." he said in a monotone voice, keeping his eyes to the table before him.

"And your ok with it?" Chris asked.

Eclipse stood listening to the from the kitchen door.

"If it is what the Gods wish, there is nothing I can do to stop it." he said in the same tone as he stood up. Eclipse had vanished from the kitchen doorway and Raenef took it as cue that he had gone. He brought his bowl to the sink and turned to leave.

He was pushed roughly back against the wall, wincing. He opened his eyes to find that Eclipse was mere inches from his face.

"Why did you do that last night?" he asked, his voice hard.

Raenef glared at him. "It is not in my nature to reveal my intents to the likes of lesser demons."

Eclipse let him go, shock coursing throughout his entire system. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Raenef's eyes softened for a moment before hardening once more. "I lost my teacher, best friend, and the person I care most about in one night. According to that person, a Demon Lord knows when to let go..." his voiced softened greatly and he cast his eyes elsewhere.

Eclipse raised his chin to make Raenef look at him. "Forget what I said."

"How can I?" Raenef asked quietly. "I'm losing you and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"There may be something you can do."

"What?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"Go to the palace of the Gods, and demand that I stay... that is, if it is in your best interests." Eclipse said softly.

"How? I mean, how do I get to see them?" Raenef asked, interested.

Eclipse let go of his chin and ponder his question. "I would tell you to make an appointment but it would be 3 to 4 years before you got in... you could always just... barge in and demand it. They would listen to you much better if they were being pressured by falling behind on their list of people to see..."

"Wouldn't I get in trouble?" Raenef asked, voice squeaking at his mentor's suggestion.

"You're a Demon Lord, how much trouble can you get in?" Eclipse gave him a smirk.

Raenef nodded. "Lets go then!" he went to sidestep Eclipse who blocked his way.

"Lord Raenef..." Eclipse sighed. "You should change, I will meet you in the court yard and accompany you to the Palace. He said the word and disappeared.

Raenef stood, slightly confused for a moment before making his way to his room to change.

* * *

"You cannot go in Good Sirs!" A lesser demon stated, trying to stop Raenef and Eclipse from entering the Gods chambers.

Eclipse sighed and turned to Raenef. "You need to go in alone, it's the only way they are going to listen to you."

"But..." Raenef started.

"You must My Lord." Eclipse nodded, "You can do this." he lowered his voice. "And you have authority over this Demi-demon and he has to move when you tell him to."

Raenef smiled slightly before putting on a stern face. He turned to the Demi-Demon and glared at him. "Move now lesser one."

The demon squeaked. "Yes Lord Raenef the 5th! At once!" The demon quickly moved with a small bow.

Raenef glanced back to Eclipse with a small smirk and pushed through the doors.

It was black at first, but then outlines of the Gods appeared and a demon from his own land was kneeling in front of them.  
"Please, I need..."

The demon was cut off by the booming voice of the Old God. "Demon Lord Raenef the 5th, what business do you have here!"

The demon before him bowed his head to the floor in respect. Raenef ignored the Demon and looked at the Gods before him, slight fear simmering in his stomach but he managed to quell the feeling and speak up.

"I am here on account of _**you**_ dismissing Eclipse, Demon of the Third Order, with out my consent." he said gravely.

"We have no time for your childish wishes." The Young One said.

"_**I**_ am Demon Lord Raenef the 5th, it should be my decision to dismiss one that assists me."

"We had come to the conclusion that you no longer needed his assistance." The Cloaked One replied.

"You were wrong." Raenef said.

The door opened and the lesser demon walked in with another demon. "Your Majesties! Forgive me, I believed that you were done, it is the appropriate time, please forgive me!" he cried, getting on his knees.

The Old one looked to Raenef, his mind fighting with dismissing the Demon Lord or giving into his request.

As if Raenef could hear his thoughts he added. "I will stay here as long as I must to get you to change your mind."

"Fine!" The Old One boomed. "Eclipse, Demon of the 3rd order is to stay in your staff until your release of him. Now get out!"

Raenef smiled and rushed from the room. He found Eclipse leaning against a pillar with his back to him and he rushed forward, and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"I did it!" He cried happily.

Eclipse turned and smiled. "Let us go home then Master Raenef." Raenef nodded and clung to Eclipse. He spoke a word and they were gone.

The returned to the court yard that was basking in the moonlight. "Wow, how long were we gone?" Raenef asked as Eclipse held his shoulder to steady him. Transporting from the Gods realm tired even a strong demon.

"Time passes differently in the real of the Gods." Eclipse said, shaking his head. "If you had actually read chapter 52, you would have known that."

Raenef grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so." he rubbed the back of his neck before flinging himself at Eclipse, grinning. "I'm glad your staying." he said quietly.

"As am I, Lord Raenef."

Raenef pulled away slightly and looked up at Eclipse with a stern gaze. "I asked you before not to call me that. Both Erutis and Chris just call me Raenef, I want you to do the same."

Eclipse nodded. "I'm sorry."

Raenef smiled. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder which surprised both of them who had not noticed the dark clouds looming over head. A sudden downpour came crashing down and they rushed to a small area where there was a roof for these type of events.

"Wow, it's really coming down." Raenef said.

Eclipse nodded as lightning came down particularly close to them. "The Gods are angry with you Master Raenef, seems that you put them behind greatly. It would be unwise to try and teleport yourself to your room lest you wish to be struck down by lightning."

"What did I tell you about the Maste..." Raenef was cut off by Eclipse pulling him close and pressing his lips firmly against his own.

Raenef tensed for a moment before relaxing and sliding his arms around Eclipse's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Around them, it thundered and flashed lightning but none of this mattered to the two as they shared a passionate kiss.

Eclipse managed a small smile as he pulled away.

"What was that for?" Raenef asked, a smile on his own face.

Eclipse was silent for a moment. "For keeping me." he said, fighting down a laugh that wanted to come bursting out.

Raenef's smile widened and he hugged Eclipse again. "I always want you by my side." he whispered as Eclipse held him within the circle of his arms.

Together, they waited for the storm to abate.

* * *

A.N: Yay! My first and prob. last Demon Diary fanfic. Standerd Disclaimers apply of course. I haven't read much of the series, I haven't had the money to get any more than after 3 XX I feel so saaad

Neways, comments/criticism welcome. If you need ta _**flame **_me, go right ahead, I need a good laugh.

Review please

Hoshi


End file.
